


In the Name of Science

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo allows himself to be a booty call, Ben Solo is rubbish with the ladies, Ben is a willing participant, Does anyone say booty call anymore?, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Maz's Bar, Rey is looking for a sex partner, Rey wants to write about sex, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Will they catch the feels?, rose tico is the best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: Rey has a deadline, a fanfiction deadline for a piece entitled 'sex and chocolate' She has the chocolate part down but how can a virgin write about sex in a believable way? Rey needs a willing participant to help with her......research. In walks Ben Solo. A man she is instantly attracted to but would he want to go along with her plan? And would she be able to separate sex and love or will she end up falling for her tall, dark and brooding research participant? Reylo fan fic prompt. :-)





	1. Sex and Research

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alsterwasser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsterwasser/gifts).



_‘He reached up to touch her face,_

_‘You’re_ _… so beautiful. I don’t know why I didn’t notice it before.’_

_She pulled in a breath to steady herself_ _as his hand moved to her neck. He_ _pulled her closer and kissed her_ _, she felt dizzy._ _When he pulled away, his eyes were heavy with lust,_

_G_ _od, I want_ _you so bad, I want to put……...myself? My penis? My cock? Too dirty? *EDIT LATER* inside you.’_

_‘I want to feel your *insert chosen word*_ _inside me, I want to feel you so bad.’_ _She replied._

  _She was ready. So ready, and she wanted him, she wanted him to make her feel………………’_

 Rey stopped writing. How the hell did she want him to make her feel?

Rey took her hands off the keyboard and let them hover in mid air. What did sex actually _feel_ like? Rey didn’t know. She had no frame of reference.

At 19, Rey thought she was a little old to still be carrying her V card around. It wasn’t like she hadn’t had offers, she had, it’s just that she had never felt that need, you know? The need to have someone right there and then, that desperate ache within that begged to be soothed, she didn’t even know if she was capable of feeling an ache….the most she had felt was a rumble of arousal, but she might have just been hungry.

Rey scrunched up her face and pulled her legs up under her in her desk chair. What does one do, she pondered, when they want to write about ‘sexy times’….but have never experienced ‘the sexy times’ first hand?

‘Research!’ She said out loud pointing her finger at the ceiling. ‘I need to engage in some serious research.’

The problem was, she had already exhausted all the resources at her disposal, books, magazines, the internet, television, movies, sure they could show her what sex _looked_ like, but they couldn’t tell her how sex _felt._

She needed to know what went through a woman’s mind when a man thrust his tongue into her mouth and had his way with her right there on the kitchen floor. Was she overcome with sexual desire, or was she just regretting not mopping the tiles earlier?

Rey closed her laptop, it was getting late and it was obvious her fan-fic was going nowhere. What she needed was….hands on experience. _Gulp._

Could she really do this? She wondered while she brushed her teeth vigorously. Could she really find a guy and just use him for sex? Just so it would make her a better writer? She spat in the sink then looked up at herself in the mirror. Even if she could do it. Who on earth would she do it with?

She walked into her bedroom, doing a mental rundown of all the eligible bachelors she was acquainted with. The list was…...rather lacking. There was her beloved Finn of course but if she threw himself at him his boyfriend might have something to say about it…. There were a few boys who came into the bar she worked at that were cute but she had never really felt like throwing herself at any of them.

She got into bed and switched off the light. It was a stupid idea anyway! Wasn’t it? 

********** 

Ben Solo adjusted his glasses then took a sip of his Diet Coke. He had always liked Maz’s bar. It had a homey feel to it plus the owner and namesake Maz, had always treated him a bit like a son. He adored her though it was a running joke between the two of them that they always acted like they couldn’t stand each other in public. 

Ben has been out of town on business for a while and Maz’s has been the first place he had headed after getting off the plane. He just needed to see a friendly face after spending six months swimming in a sea of anonymous suits. Unfortunately Rose had informed him that Maz was out of town visiting family. He had felt somewhat disappointed but he had shrugged and thanked her as he got up to leave. 

At that exact same moment, a girl he didn’t recognise ran into the bar apologising profusely for being late. He assumed she must have been a new hire because he would have remembered that face. He was instantly drawn to her, and somewhat startled as he thought to himself that he couldn’t recall a time he had ever seen a girl that attractive. As she jogged up to the bar, she promptly slipped on a wet patch on the newly mopped floor and Ben found himself launching out of his seat in order to save her from a nasty fall. He caught her just before she hit the ground. Their eyes met and he just stared at her like an idiot, struck by how beautiful she was but also just enjoying the feel of her in his arms. She was so light, she weighed practically nothing. He could have held her like that all day.

After a while she spoke, ‘Um, thanks! Do you think you could let me up now?’ She said with a breath-taking smile. 

Great. The first girl he had found attractive in years and he basically just held her captive against her will while he drooled all over her. Excellent start.

Now he was sitting at the bar nursing a Diet Coke trying not to follow her around the room with his eyes. She had told him her name was Rey and he had managed to cough out his name to her, Rey, had offered to pay for a glass of whatever tipple he wanted, but he wasn’t much of a drinker so he had accepted a glass of Diet Coke and now Rey had launched into a story about how she had came to be late for her shift that afternoon and he was trying to keep up, but she talked extremely fast and as she talked she sped around the bar filling ketchup bottles and salt shakers for the lunchtime crowd.

Ben barely spoke because he felt like an absolute idiot. He couldn’t think of anything to say other than wanting to blurt out ridiculous creepy questions like how is it possible you are this pretty? Why on earth have I never noticed you before if we both live in the same town? Are you into older guys?  And the one that was on the tip of his tongue, will you go out with me?

Ben hadn’t had much time for girls, his career meant he travelled a lot and that didn’t leave much time for relationships or at least the girls he had tried to have relationships with had always told him that as they headed out the door.

‘So anyway I just moved here,’ He focused on her voice again. ‘Hopefully I won’t always be tending bar, I’m a writer, I mean I want to be a writer, I hope one day that my work will be good enough for publication but I need more….practice.’

Why had she looked at him and blushed when she said the word ‘practice?’ Was ‘practice’ some sort of euphemism now? He racked his brain. Nope. He couldn’t think of anything other than the fact that she looked adorable when she blushed. Gees. He was in trouble here. He ran his hand through his chin length black hair.

Suddenly Rey stop what she was doing and gravitated towards him. Her eyes were focused on his hair. For a moment she seemed lost in a daydream then she snapped out of it and giggled. ‘Oops sorry! I got a bit lost there. I like your hair by the way, a lot of businessmen I see in here keep it shorter but I think it makes you look….softer.’ She blushed again.

Softer? Was that a compliment? He thought she meant it to be so he smiled at her. ‘Soft’ was not usually a word that a man wanted to be associated with but maybe in relation to his haircut it wasn’t so bad.

‘So Ben,’ she said smiling at their new found familiarity. ‘What are you doing here and how come I haven’t seen you before?’

Ben sipped his drink, ‘I actually come in here a lot. I like to make sure to remind Baz that I’m still alive, she thinks I’m going to go first even though she is like a hundred now. I’ve been away on business. I haven’t seen you before, so I assume you must be new?’

‘I am. I’ve only worked here a few months. The last girl went back home for school so lucky me! Here I am!’

_I think I’m the lucky one_. Ben thought to himself.

‘Can I get you something to eat?’ Rey asked innocently and Ben tried really hard not to twist her words into something dirty. He really tried….but he didn’t succeed.

‘Erh, no.’ He said. _The only thing I want on the menu is you_. ‘I better be going.’ _Yeah, got your horny ass gone, pervert._

‘Oh okay, well see you tomorrow then, maybe?’ She looked as if she genuinely wanted to see him which was flattering.

‘Um, yeah. Maybe. See ya.’ He took a deep breath the moment he was outside of the bar. He looked at his watch. _Fuck_. He was late. He smiled to himself as he walked to his appointment. He would definitely be back the next day.

**********

Rey craned her neck as Ben disappeared from view. _Wow_. If he wasn’t a gift from the writing gods she didn’t know what was! It was like something straight out of a story! He had leapt to her aid! Like a dashing white knight! Rey imagined herself as a damsel in distress, in a long medieval gown, she placed her hand to her head,

‘Oh no. I feel I’m going to faint!’

She fell dramatically and in her mind just as Ben dressed in a tunic and tights, god, he even made tights look good, caught her heroically.

‘You are truly the fairest maiden in the land.’ He said as he gazed down into her eyes, then he leaned down and their lips almost touched……

‘Earth to Rey?’ Rose appeared in front of her waving her arms around. Rey let out a little whine at being interrupted from her fantasy.

Rose looked amused, ‘You have your head in the clouds.’

'Well you saw him right? I mean come on! He’s the full package.’ Rey said tilting her head to the side.

‘Oh no! No more daydreaming! You stay with me. We have work to do missy.’ Rose said grabbing her arm and pulling her behind the bar.

Rey picked up some menus and starting laying them out but her mind quickly wandered back to Ben.

He was somewhat older, probably mid thirties? She hoped he would still be interested in her despite that. He hadn’t talked much but then she had talked enough for the both of them.

Rose smirked at her, ‘I’ve never seen you get so worked up over a boy.’

‘ _Man_ _,_ Rose. _Man_.’ Rey corrected her with a lift of her eyebrow. 

‘Okay _man_ then. I’ve still never seen you act like that. You barely stopped for breath!’

‘I’m just….friendly.’ Rey said. Oh she would like to get very friendly with Ben Solo alright.

‘I’m betting he will be back tomorrow.’ Rose said as she cleaned some glasses.

Rey felt her heart skip a beat. She hoped so.

**********

The following day came, and Rey waited hopefully, but Ben didn’t come. She pouted every time she heard the door and he didn’t appear.

Rose was sympathetic, ‘Maybe he is just busy?’

‘Yeah maybe.’ Rey agreed half-heartedly.

_Or maybe he was just keeping his distance from the crazy girl with the verbal diarrhoea. Why had she talked so much?_ _!_

Luckily as it was Saturday, the bar was packed and the day passed so quickly that Rey had little time to sulk. By 11.30pm, the two girls were glad to be shutting the massive doors.

Rose yawned, ‘what a day!’ She exclaimed stretching her arms over her head.

‘Why don’t you go? I can do this.’ Rey said.

‘No, that’s not fair….’ Rose protested.

‘You can stay next time.’ Rey said with a smile.

‘Okay. Thanks Rey. I owe you.’ Rose said with a grin.

Once Rose had left, Rey cleaned the last of the glasses and put them away. She was just tidying up the sink when there was a bang on the door.

‘We’re closed!’ Rey shouted.

Another bang.

‘Still closed!’ She shouted slightly more annoyed.

A third bang.

‘Alright!’ Rey shouted. She picked up a pool cue on her way to the door.

Pulling the deadbolts out she pushed open the door with a face like thunder.

‘We’re closed!’ She shouted right into Ben’s face.

‘I know.’ He said looking amused. ‘That’s why I’m here.’

**********

Rey blinked at him, ‘w-w-what?’

‘I came after closing because I was hoping to catch you alone.’

He came! He came to see her! He came late because he wanted to see only her! Okay. Okay. This is fine….

‘If you had been a few minutes earlier, you would have caught Rose too.’ Rey replied.

‘I know, that’s why I waiting for her to leave.’

Rey gulped. _Okay….what was going on here?_

Ben walked towards her, ‘Have you ever been kissed Rey?’

‘Yes! Of course I have!’ She said indignantly taking a step backwards.

‘Have you ever had sex Rey?’ Ben aid, his dark eyes fixed on hers.

She rubbed her lips together. ‘Is that any of your business?’

‘Maybe.’

Rey looked up into his eyes, ‘No. I’ve never had sex.’

Ben reached out with his hand and cupped her face.

‘Do you want to change that?’ Before she could answer he pressed his lips against hers…..

Then suddenly Rey woke up with a jolt and groaned. Her arms were folded under her head on one of the small round tables in the bar. Guess she had been pretty tired.

Rey sat up and let out a deep breath. She pressed her fingers against her lips, they felt warm.

‘Wow.’ She whispered into the empty room.

**********

_Oh god! She shouted as he entered her. It feels so……_

Rey stopped typing and tapped her teeth with her nail. She picked up her phone:

  **Rose, how does it feel when a man enters you?**

A text pinged back straight away,

  **What the hell Rey? I’m sitting down to dinner with my parents here! A bit of warning would be nice!**

**Whoops! Sorry, but still though what does it feel like?**

**It feels…..well it’s different for everyone. I’ll text you later!!**

Rey huffed out a breath. How was she ever going to get this right if she had no experience?

  _Ben could help with that….._

 The thought sneaked up on her and she licked her lips.

_A guy like that could surely have the pick of any girl he wanted, why on earth would he be interested in you?_

Rey poured herself another glass of wine. Well still she needed someone to ‘practice’ with. She could go out and pick someone up. Girls did that didn't they? Her heart raced. She gulped down her wine and poured herself another glass. She was alright to look at, she could snare a man if she wanted to! And who would care if she slept with him! Girl Power right? Equal rights and all that jazz! She swigged down the last of her wine.

_Okay_. She thought as she slammed down her wine glass. _We’re doing this._

She walked over to her small wardrobe.

 ‘Now….what outfit says…..I want to have sex with you purely for research purposes?’ She said tapping her chin with her finger. 

**********

Ben sipped his whisky as Maz gave him another lecture about how it was time to ‘get married and settle down already.’ He rolled his eyes. He had headed to the bar hoping to see Rey, having been unable to visit the day after meeting her as he had intended. He had been disappointed to find that she wasn’t on shift but had settled in to listen to Maz’s light-hearted scolding.

‘Charlie Chaplin was still having children into his seventies.’ He muttered.

‘Oh yes, you want to wait that long do you? I suppose you could share the same mushed up food!’ Maz shot back.

Ben opened his mouth to retort when the bar door clattered open and Rey fell in.

Ben’s mouth stayed open as his eyes settled on her. She was wearing a tight black vest top, a red tartan mini skirt and high black knee boots, over criss-cross tights.

Rey straightened herself up and tried to walk. She stumbled a little. Ben frowned, was she drunk?

A blonde boy walked towards her, he looked around her age. He said something Ben couldn’t hear and Rey smiled at him and nodded. Ben assumed he must have offered her a drink. He watched them walk to the bar. Maz served them and they settled down at one of the small tables together.

‘What’s that about?’ Maz asked when she returned to his side.

‘What do you mean?’ Ben asked with a frown.

‘You and my new girl, Rey. You can’t keep your eyes off her. See! There they go again! Your peepers can’t get enough of her!’

‘You’re seeing things old woman.’

‘Ahhhh, Nothing wrong with my eyes Ben Solo. I see things most others don’t see. Lovely girl Rey. That boy is no good for her though. He’s in here almost every weekend looking for a new conquest.’

Ben gripped his glass tighter.

‘Why don’t you go say hello?’ Maz asked.

‘She looks busy.’ Ben replied.

Maz sighed and shook her head, ‘If a cow doesn’t know the grass is greener elsewhere, they will eat whatever is put in front of them.’ Maz said with a raised eyebrow.

‘And if Rey is the cow in this unflattering scenario what exactly am I?’

‘You’re the grass, you ass!’ Maz said chuckling loudly.

Ben shook his head.

‘I’m sure Rey wouldn’t look twice at an old man like me.’ He said glancing at the boy who was lucky enough to have won her attention.

‘Rey is a good, sweet, clever girl.’ Maz said. ‘I’m sure she knows that good men are hard to find. Maybe she is just done looking and is waiting for one to come to her.’

Ben watched as the boy reached a hand across the table to Rey and she let him place it on top of her own.

‘Maybe don’t wait until your 73 to find out about that, eh?’ Maz said with a pointed look.

**********

_Okay. Okay._ Rey thought to herself this was fine. She could do this. She could have sex with this…… boy. It didn’t really matter that he kept talking about his motorbike or that it seemed as if he might actually be in love with said motorbike or…. _OMG! Shut up! Or just get a bloody room with your bike already!_

Rey was plenty drunk but she realised she just wasn’t drunk enough to be able to do this. There needed to be some sort of spark, some sort of an attraction. The only ‘spark’ this guy had was with the spark plugs on his motorbike. Rey snorted into her drink.

‘Are you alright?’ The boy asked her with a frown. 

‘Yeah, I’m fine.’ She replied, trying to maintain a straight face. Okay, she needed to go home. 

‘Well this was lovely but I’m better be going!’ She tried to stand up but the boy captured her hand in his. 

‘I’ll walk you home.’ He said.

Uh oh. She knew that look. _No way mister!_

‘That’s okay. I don’t live far.’ She said cheerfully.

‘Even better.’ He replied letting his eyes run over her.

Rey’s heart started to beat fast in her chest, she pulled her hand free.

‘It’s fine. You stay, enjoy your night.’ She said and headed for the door.

The boy followed her outside and cut her off, backing her up against the wall he put a hand above her head.

‘What’s the rush?’ He asked.

Rey swayed a little as the cold night air hit her, she wasn’t much of a drinker and she suddenly realised that she had most definitely surpassed her alcohol limit.

The boy misconstrued her silence as compliance and leaned in to press his lips against hers.

Rey open her mouth to protest when suddenly the boy disappeared from her sight. She blinked in stunned silence. Then movement caught her eye and she looked to her right.

‘What the hell do you think you are doing?’ Ben Solo shouted. He had one hand tightly holding the boys shirt and another pointing in his face.

The boy put his hands up. ‘Hey man! I was just going to walk her home!’

‘Well she has someone to walk her home now so move along, asshole.’ Ben said releasing the boy and taking a step towards him. The boy instantly stepped back then disappeared back into the bar.

Ben turned his dark, angry eyes on Rey.

‘What the hell are you doing trawling bars alone looking like that? Do you realise what could have happened if I hadn’t been here?’ he demanded.

Woah! Wasn’t she the damsel in distress here? Where did he get off telling her how to live her life?

Rey glared at him and put her hands on her hips, ‘How was I supposed to know he was going to turn into a dickhead? It’s not like guys like that have it tattooed on their forehead!’ She shouted.

Ben looked taken back. ‘You’re right. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. I was just….Are you okay?’

Rey nodded. ‘Thank you by the way.’

Ben smiled, ‘You’re welcome.’

Rey put a hand to her head it was starting to throb.

‘Come on, I’ll walk you home.’ Ben said and Rey gave him a grateful smile.

**********

Rey tried really hard to act sober but the stupid pavement kept getting in the way of her feet and every time she tripped she broke down into a fit of giggles. Ben didn’t seem to mind too much but he did eventually wrap her arm around his to help keep her steady. Rey’s heart flipped in her chest at the contact.

‘Do you usually drink this much?’ Ben asked.

‘No, I hardly ever drink. I just got a bit carried away tonight.’ She said with a blush.

‘You can say that again!’ Ben said with a disapproving tone.

‘Hey! It’s my body! I have a right to do whatever I want with it!’ Rey shot back.

‘Including apparently attracting drunken assholes who you then have to be rescued from. I’m just saying I thought a girl like you would make better choices.’

Rey pulled her arm out from his, ‘You don’t know me! I’m an adult and if I want to go out and look for a hook-up that’s my own business!’

‘If that’s what that was how come you told that guy not to follow you? How come you were trying so hard to get away from him?’

‘Because I chickened out okay?’ She shouted.

_Rey, stop talking. Stop talking. Stop talking….._

‘I chickened out because I’m not that girl! I’m not the girl who goes out and has sex with random guys! I’m not! But I need to be!’

‘Why do you need to be one of those girls?’ Ben asked.

Rey blushed, she had already said too much, ‘No reason. Just trying new things, that’s all.’

‘Then I suggest you take up knitting.’

Rey seethed and the wine started talking for her, ‘I can hardly learn what I need to know about sex from _knitting_ now can I?’

Ben stopped. ‘What?’ 

Rey sighed, well she had already thrown her last shred of dignity to the wind might as well just get it all out there, ‘There’s this fanfic competition, and I really want to enter and I want my work to be good but the theme is ‘sex and chocolate’ and I’ve got the chocolate part down! I mean I’m a pro in that arena, but the sex part? That kind of escapes me….’ 

Ben was silent for a moment, ‘Are you saying you’re a….?’

‘I’m a virgin yes, now please excuse me while I wait for the earth to swallow me whole.’ She said, her cheeks blushing bright pink.

‘It’s nothing to be ashamed of Rey.’ Ben said gently as they started walking again.

‘I know. I know that. It’s just…..how can I write realistically about sex if I have no idea what sex feels like? And sure I can read about it or watch it on tv or have friends tell me about it but it’s not the same. Don’t they always say you should write what you know? And in order to do that, I need to know about sex.’

‘So you’re just going to go out and find some random guy to sleep with?’ Ben said incredulously.

Rey wondered if it was possible for someone’s face to blush so violently it might actually bruise.

‘That was the plan, but I couldn’t go through with it. Guess I’m destined to stay a loser virgin forever.’

Ben sighed, ‘You’re not a loser. So what will you do now?’

‘Try again.’

‘What? No.’

Rey bristled, ‘You don’t get to tell me what to do Ben! You’re not my keeper!’

‘You saw what that guy was like back there! Rey, your first time shouldn’t be with some fucking stranger you meet down the disco-tech!’

_Disco-tech WTF?_

‘Duly noted, Dad! However, I say again you don’t get to make my choices for me and I can do whatever I want!’ Rey didn’t know why she was getting so mad. Maybe it was just because she was so embarrassed and entirely fuelled by wine. She did understand he was just trying to protect her, but for some reason she kind of enjoyed fighting with him.

‘So you’re not giving up on this stupid plan?’ He said with an irritated lilt.

‘Nope.’

They reached Rey’s apartment.

‘Well this is me.’ Rey said, turning around to face Ben.

He looked at her intently. ‘I’ll do it.’

Rey blinked, ‘Pardon?’

Ben took a step towards her and brushed a curl out of her face. ‘I’ll do it. I’ll have sex with you... if you want me to.’

Had she heard that correctly? Was Ben Solo actually offering to have sex with her?!

Rey opened her mouth to respond…..and promptly threw up all over the pavement.

***********


	2. The Sex Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben discuss their sex pact, and soon cant keep their hands off each other, but will their hearts remain untouched?

The next morning Rey woke up with a splitting headache. She groaned and rubbed her eyes, then dragging her heavy body out of bed, she shuffled into her small bathroom. Whilst brushing her teeth, memories of the night before starting to filter back into her brain.

She remembered trying to write…..texting Rose….then….oh god. She had actually went out hadn’t she? She had went out and tried to pick up a guy, no HAD picked up a guy, a guy who turned out to be a total waste of time and then….Ben! Ben had been there! Ben had saved her, walked her home and she had….she had told him everything. She dropped the toothbrush into the sink with a clatter. She told him she was a virgin?! She told him she was looking for a guy to _hook_ up with?! She put her hands over her face and peaked at her reflection in the small round mirror.

 Then he had….. Oh god he had offered to have sex with her! Like she was something to be pitied! Like she was some sort of sex charity case and then as if to prove his opinion of her was right on the money she had thrown up at his feet!

 Rey felt like crying. How humiliating! What must he think of her?

 She walked back into her bedroom, and a piece of paper folded under her phone on the nightstand caught her eye.

What was that? Ben. It had to be from Ben. Hadn’t he helped her up the stairs, hadn’t he helped her get her door unlocked, hadn’t he helped her get….oh god! She looked down and saw she was wearing nothing but her panties and a long t-shirt. She blushed. Great. Another reason to be embarrassed he had probably decided to rescind his offer after seeing that she was sorely lacking in the boobs and curves department.

She moved to the bedside table and opened the note.

**Drink some water, and think about my offer. My number is in your phone. Ben.**

Rey chewed her lip. The thought that he was offering this to her because he felt sorry for her made her cringe, but the fact of the matter was she needed to have sex if she wanted to write about it with a hint of believability and Ben was without a doubt the best offer she was going to get and if she was being honest with herself, he was the only offer she felt excited about accepting.

What was it they always said? Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth? Did the same rules apply when you were thinking about fucking the gift horse though?

**********

Ben checked his phone several times that day.

‘Why are you so fidgety?’ Poe asked as they went through the daily reports.

‘No reason.’

Poe raised an eyebrow at him, ‘You never check your phone Ben, as far as I’m aware I’m your only friend.’

‘Fuck off Poe.’ Ben said still looking down at his screen. 

‘Alright.’ Poe said, ‘Spill, who’s the girl?’ 

‘There isn’t a girl.’ 

‘You’re full of shit, Ben Solo.’ 

‘Alright there is a girl, but it’s not what you think. I’m just worried about her. I want to make sure she’s okay.’ 

‘Then why don’t you ring her?’ 

‘I don’t have her number. I gave her mine.’ 

‘Well this is all very mysterious.’ Poe said with amusement.

‘It’s all very none of your business so get back to work.’

‘Yes boss.’ Poe said with a smirk and a salute.

Ben frowned, what the hell was he doing? Staring at his phone screen willing her to contact him. This was stupid. The whole thing was stupid.

_You want her to say yes. You want her to want you like you want her._

‘Pathetic.’ He grumbled out loud.

‘What?’ Poe asked turning away from the filing cabinet.

‘Nothing.’ Ben muttered and Poe rolled his eyes and went back to his filing.

After she had expelled the contents of her stomach all over the pavement, Rey had all but passed out and Ben had had to practically carry her up to her apartment. Luckily she had still been coherent enough to give him directions.

Once they were inside, Ben had turned around swiftly as Rey went into autopilot and started to strip off her clothes and throw them around the room, seemingly having immediately forgotten she had company the moment she entered the door.

When he turned around again Rey was slipping a oversized t-shirt over her head and he had swallowed hard at the sight of her ass tightly hugged by little black panties as she lower the top over her head and down over her body. She jumped into bed and snuggled down under the covers with a contented sigh.

Ben smirked at her, then located a pen and paper and wrote a note for her to read when she awoke, placing it under her phone on her nightstand. He picked up her phone and finding it without a passcode, added his number to the address book.

Before he left he leaned down and stroked a hand over her hair. She smiled in her sleep and he felt the urge to climb into bed behind her, wrap his body around her small, gentle curves and bury his face in her soft hair.

_You besotted idiot._

He reminding himself she was very drunk and it was time for him to leave. He rummaged through her purse to find her key, his eyebrows lifting at the sight of the condoms located there. Well at least she was planning on being safe, even if her plan was borderline ludicrous.

He let himself out, locked the door and slipped the key back through her letter box.

Now here he sat, desperate to hear from her, wondering if she was going to accept his proposal or if she was deleting his number at that very moment.

Excellent. A very effective use of his time.

He looked up to see Poe smirking at him. ‘Man, you’ve got it bad haven’t you?’

Ben opened his mouth to respond just as his phone buzzed.

He looked at the screen then back at Poe.

‘I have to go.’

**********

‘Earth to Rey!’ Rose called, ‘I’m not covering your tables for you!’

Rey shook her head. ‘I’m sorry Rose, I had a hard night.’

Rose lifted an eyebrow. 

‘Long story.’ Rey said as she picked up a set of menus and delivered them to one of the tables. 

‘Basically I’m never drinking again.’ Rey said popping a pencil behind her ear and walking to the next table to take their orders.

Rose laughed, ‘Oh dear, I look forward to hearing the rest of the tale later!’

After their shift had ended, Rey laid out the entire nights events to Rose.

‘Wow.’ Rose said, ‘You did have a hard night!’

‘Told you.’ Rey said with a groan.

‘Did you text him?’

‘What?’

Ben? Did you text him?’

‘No. Not yet. I….I don’t know what to say!’

‘Well, do you want to? Do you want to….take him up on his offer?’

Rey chewed her lip, ‘Maybe. I mean, as crazy as all this is...he is the hottest guy I ever laid eyes on and I feel safe with him around.’

‘Well in that case I say go for it.’

Rey grinned, ‘I can’t believe I’m going to do this.’

‘I can’t believe he doesn’t have an attractive friend for me.’ Rose sighed.

**********

Ben pulled up at his mother's house and let himself in.

‘Mother I got your message!’ He shouted out as he entered by way of announcing his presence.

Leia Organa appeared at the top of the spiral staircase. ‘Oh good. I didn’t know if you would come.’ She said as she fixed one of her pearl earrings.

‘What’s the emergency?’ Ben asked.

‘The emergency is that my own son comes back after being out of town for the best part of a year and he doesn’t even let his mother know!’

Ben rolled his eyes. ‘You didn’t care much where I was when I was a child, so excuse me for assuming that trend would continue.’

Leia’s eyes filled with hurt, ‘Ben please… 

‘Look I’m sorry, okay? Next time I’ll make sure to shoot you a text.’ 

‘And your father?’ Leia said with a stern look. 

‘I don’t really consider Han worthy of that title.’

Leia sighed, ‘You know, the divorce was hard on everyone, I think your father would appreciate it if you made an effort to see him once in a while.’

‘Yeah well, he knows where I am if he wants to come looking.’ Ben replied.

Leia changed the subject, ‘I’m about to go to a benefit, do you want to join me?’

‘I have things to do mother, your charity cases are none of my concern.’ He said turning away from her, at the last moment he turned back and placed a kiss on her forehead.

‘Goodbye Mother.’ He said as he walked out of the house.

**********

After her shift Rey bit the bullet and text Ben.

**R: Hey**.

He replied immediately making her heart race in her chest.

**B: Hey, are you okay?**

**R: Yeah, nothing a gallon of water and a vow to make better life choices can’t fix. Thank you for helping me get home and apparently putting me to bed.**

**B: You’re welcome. You put yourself to bed right after you took off all your clothes.... I didn’t see anything. Promise.**

Rey bit her lip.

**R: Well that’s a relief!**

**B: Have you thought about my offer?**

Her breath caught in her throat.

**R: Yes.**

**B: And?**

**R: That’s my answer. My answer is yes.**

**B: Okay. We should meet to talk about this some more.**

_Oh god. Oh god. Oh god._

**R: Okay. Kenobi Coffee? Half an hour?**

**B: See you there.**

**********

Half an hour later they were sitting at a small table in Kenobi coffee. Ben looking much too large for the enclosed café and Rey felt even smaller than usual in his presence.

‘So.’ He said.

‘So.’ She repeated.

‘So how do we do this?’ He asked.

‘Ahhh...I was kind of hoping you were going to be able to help me with that?’ Rey said with a blush.

‘I just mean….when do you want to do this? Where? Etc.’

‘Oh okay, erm… how about tomorrow?’ Rey said.

‘Okay. My place or yours?’

Rey raised an eyebrow at him and Ben remembered that Rey’s apartment was tiny and made him feel like a giant.

‘Okay, point taken. My place then. I’ll send a car for you.’

‘Fancy!’ Rey said with a smile.

Ben smirked, ‘So erm, what have you done?’

‘What do you mean?’ Rey asked blinking at him.

Ben rubbed the back of his neck and avoided her eyes.

‘You know, how far have you gone...with a...ahhh….man?’

‘Like travelled together?’ Rey asked with a frown.

Ben rolled his eyes, ‘Jesus Christ. Like kissing, petting, have you ever touched a man’s….’

‘Oh!’ Rey said too loudly, looking around then lowering  her voice. ‘You want me to say it out loud?! Also petting? What the hell? The fifties called they want their lingo back.’

Ben snorted. ‘Okay, okay, but it’s kind of important to know what you have experience of and where you are….lacking.’

‘Okay. That does make sense. Um, well. Hang on.’

Rey got out her phone and started typing. She looked up at him just as he heard his phone vibrate in his pocket.

‘Okay. There you go.’ She said. 

Ben pulled out his phone and read the message as he sipped his coffee.

  1. **Kissing**
  2. **‘Petting’ (seriously wtf?)**
  3. **Yes I’ve touched a man’s penis I haven’t been living under a rock.**
  4. **One of my ex-boyfriend’s tried to bring me to orgasm once, but it felt more like he was trying to stab my vagina to death with a tiny stake. He was like ‘Die evil pussy vampire! Die!’**



Ben spat his coffee all over the table and Rey blushed furiously.

‘Well you did ask.’ Rey mumbled looking down at the table and avoiding the eyes of the other customers who were now looking at them wondering what was going on.

‘Yes you’re right I did ask. That’s on me.’ Ben said as he dabbed the table with a wad of napkins. ‘Okay, so we know where we stand now.’

‘Wait, hold on!’

‘What?’

‘I don’t know what you’ve done.’ Rey said folding her arms across her chest. ‘How do I know you’re ‘equipped’ to train me?’

‘Is that a joke?’

‘Nope.’ Rey said.

‘I’m _equipped_ , trust me.’ Ben said with a lift of his eyebrow and Rey blushed furiously.

She lowered her voice to a whisper, ‘Still….I want to know what your list looks like…for research purposes. 

Ben looked around the room, then sighed and got out his phone. He typed for a while before Rey felt a buzz in her pocket. 

Ben crossed his arms and chewed his cheek as she got out the phone and read his message: 

**Can’t believe I’m writing this but here’s my fucking sex CV or ‘fucking’ cv if you will:**

  1. **Kissing**
  2. **Petting (it’s a perfectly acceptable word)**
  3. **Hand jobs (performed on me by women)**
  4. **Blow jobs (again, on me by women)**
  5. **Brought women to orgasm with my hands (FYI it should NOT feel like that, your ex is a fucking moron.)**
  6. **Brought women to orgasm with my tongue**
  7. **Fucking (various positions)**
  8. **Anal (performed by me on women)**



**Any questions?**

Rey read the list a second time and swallowed hard. She squeezed her thighs together until the table.

_F.U.C.K_

‘Okay.’ She said putting her phone away.

‘Satisfied?’ He asked.

_Not even close, but maybe if you wanted to put that tongue to good use…._

‘Yes I’m satisfied.’ She said instead.

‘Okay then. So tomorrow it is then.’ He said with a smirk, holding out his cup towards her.

‘Yes tomorrow.’ She said as she clinked her cup against his.

As they left Rey turned to say something then closed her mouth.

Ben looked at her with his mouth quirked up in a half grin, ‘Surely there is nothing you can’t say to me after _that_ conversation?’ He said.

Rey laughed, ‘I was just going to say, what if we have no chemistry? What if we aren’t, compatible with each other?’

Ben took a step towards her so she had to tilt her head up to look at him.

‘Let’s find out.’ He said and leaned down to press his lips against hers.

Rey had kissed boys before. Of course she had, she hadn’t been living under a rock all these years! But this kiss…...felt like nothing she had ever experienced before. Everything around them seemed to slow down and she could feel each tiny sensation as though they were earthquake tremors. The brush of his stubble against her lip, the smell of his cologne, subtle but masculine, his warm hands slowly wrapping around her waist, pulling her gently closer to him, his tongue as it flicking into her mouth, tasting her, the feel of his hair, cold from the night air, gripped within her fingers, the feel of the skin at his neck, warm and soft and most of all she felt the ache in her stomach as it grew, as her body coaxed her to reach out for him, searching for something she needed, something only he could give her…. the kiss was over in a few moments but when they pulled away from each other, Rey felt as if she had known Ben a lifetime.

‘Well?’ Ben asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. 

Rey blushed, ‘No problem on my end.’

Ben smiled, ‘Same here.’

Her taxi arrived and she waved goodbye to Ben. She turned around in her seat to look at him as the taxi sped her away and found that he was watching her leave. Their eyes locked together and Rey bit her lip.

Her heart fluttered frantically in her chest as she struggled to catch her breath. Dear god, if this was how she felt after just one kiss, how would she feel after they slept together?

‘Only one way to find out.’ She said out loud.

‘Did you day something miss?’ The driver asked, ‘You do know where you’re going don’t you?’

‘I hope I do.’ Rey said.

**********

Rey’s head was full of Ben the following day, which unfortunately didn’t leave much room for anything else.

‘Rey your table didn’t order that, that’s my tables order. What’s wrong with you today? I’ve never seen you so distracted!’ 

‘Erh, sorry! Just daydreaming!’ Rey replied. How could she tell Rose the reason that she was messing up was because tonight at 7pm Ben Solo was sending a car to pick her up and take her to his house where he was going to, to put it eloquently, fuck her brains out.

A shiver ran through her.

Rose frowned and eyed her suspiciously.

‘I don’t know what’s going on here, but I’m absolutely convinced it had something to do with Ben Solo.’

Rey giggled in a high pitched, unnatural way.

_Keep it together, you moron!_ She berated herself.

‘Let’s just get back to work.’ She said to Rose.

**********

‘Ben what is with you today? I’ve barely managed to get three coherent words out of you since this morning?’

‘Mmmm….’ Ben said as he searched google on his phone for a car company that was high end enough that it looks impressive but didn’t cost the world.

‘Ben?’

No response.

‘Ben I’m just going to shred everything in this filing cabinet and then set fire to your desk, that okay?’ 

‘Okay.’ Ben said.

‘Alright, that’s it! What the hell is going on?’ Poe demanded.

‘Nothing, I just have something on my mind today.’

‘And would this ‘something’ have perky boobs and an ass that won’t quit?’

Ben smirked, ‘No comment.’

‘Well I sure hope that you get her out of your system soon, or we’ll never get anything done around here!’

‘Don’t worry. It’s all in hand.’ He replied.

Could that be all this was? Just an infatuation, a itch that needed to be scratched? Maybe tonight would be enough and then maybe they would be able to go their separate ways and get back to their respective lives? But was that what he wanted? More importantly, was it what Rey wanted?

**********

Rey arrived home from work and immediately hopped into the shower. She shaved everything, then she exfoliated everything. Getting out of the shower she slapped on moisturiser like her life depended on it, then realising she was so slippy it might be like trying to fuck a seal, she wiped most of it back off. She dried and gently curled her hair and redid her makeup sans lipstick as she didn’t want him to end up looking like a clown.

Would there be more kissing? She hoped there would be...but they hadn’t really talked about what they would and wouldn’t do and as she already had experience of kissing would that mean kissing was off the menu? God damn it, maybe they should have made up a contract, then she could have negotiated that kissing was a must!

She debated over what to wear for a long time. Decided finally that it didn’t matter too much as her clothes were bound to be coming off at some point. She chose a simple black dress and black panties. Deciding a bra wasn’t really a necessity for her and would only be in the way when the time came.

She frowned for a moment, everything about this seemed so clinical...so cold. Was she making a mistake? Would she regret giving up her virginity to someone she wasn’t in love with? Or worse would having sex with Ben make her fall in….

A car horn honked outside and she jumped. She peaked out the window to see a black sedan waiting for her. She took one last look at herself in the mirror before grabbing her handbag.

This was it then. After tonight, she would no longer be a virgin, any other repercussions were a problem for tomorrow’s Rey.

**********

Arriving at Ben’s place was an eye opening experience. He owned a sizeable house on the outskirts of town when all she could afford was a small cramped apartment above a chip shop.

‘How do you afford all this?’ She asked the moment he opened the door.

‘Hello, please come in.’ He replied. She did and he helped her out of her coat and hung it by the door. She smiled.

‘Such a gentleman.’ She said.

‘My mother insisted on good manners.’ He said by way of an explanation. ‘Can I get you a drink?’

‘Yes please. Anything not alcoholic.’ She said with a pointed look and Ben smirked at her.

She followed him through into the kitchen.

‘This place is beautiful.’ She said.

‘Thanks.’

He handed her a glass of coke and poured himself one.

It was on the tip of her tongue to ask what the bedroom looks like but she sipped her drink instead. If all went to plan, she would know soon enough.

‘So…..how was work?’ She asked.

‘Fine. How was your day?’

‘Oh fine.’

They both sipped their drinks, and she thought that it was a shame she had sworn not to have any alcohol as the conversation wasn’t exactly flowing.

Ben loosened his tie and sighed,

‘Actually my day wasn’t fine at all it was torturous.’

‘Why?’

‘I couldn’t stop thinking about you.’

‘Really?’ She said as her heart thumped in her chest.

‘It’s not everyday you make a sex pact with a beautiful woman.’

Rey blushed, ‘You think I’m beautiful?’

‘I _know_ you’re beautiful.’

‘You’re not so bad yourself.’ She replied keeping her eyes on his as she sipped her drink.

Suddenly the air around them felt charged. They looked at each other.

Ben took a step towards her and tucked a curl behind her ear, not because it needed to be there but just because he wanted to touch her. She looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes and he felt a stab of guilt.

‘Rey, are you really sure about this? Because we can stop now, we don’t need to….’

She cut him off by slamming her drink down on the kitchen counter top and pressing her lips hard against his.

**********

The surprise stilled him only for a second then his hands gripped her waist and pulled her closer, his mouth easily matching her vigorous enthusiasm. She let out a small moan and he groaned as he felt himself harden. He picked her up, pulling a high-pitched yelp from her throat and placed her on the kitchen counter, nudging her thighs apart to settled himself between them. She tasted like strawberry chewing gum and cola bubbles and her light perfume teased his senses as he cocked his head to the side to gain better access to her mouth.

Rey’s hands moved to his hair and a soft ‘mmmm’ sound vibrated against his lips.

‘No one ever kissed me like this before.’ She said with her eyes still closed and her lips still against his.

He slid his palm across her cheek, long fingers caressing her neck. She pulled in a sharp breath as he captured her lips once more.

Fire burned in his stomach and lower down but he still wondered if it was right to take advantage of her in this way. She was young, old enough to know what she wanted, but a lot younger than him. He pulled away and she whined slightly, her hands still reaching out towards him.

He put some distance between them,

‘Rey, just think about this.’

‘I have thought about it.’ She said as she panted, fixing him with a hungry gaze. She hopped down off the counter and stalked towards him. ‘I’ve thought about nothing but you since I met you.’

His heart thudded in his chest as she came to a stop inches from his chest.

‘I’m not a kid Ben, I know what I’m doing. Would it help if I promise I won’t fall in love with you? I won’t. There you go. Happy now?’

Did that make him happy? Did that satisfy his concerns? No he decided. Because it wasn’t her heart he was worried about.

Instead of dwelling on that thought he reached down and picked her up she caught on quick wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He carried her out of the kitchen to the staircase. Her eyes gleamed with excitement and ramped up his own anticipation.

He lowered her down onto his bed. He was quite proud of his bed, it was queen sized with one of the best mattresses money could buy. He hoped she would approve.

Hovering over her, he dipped down to join their lips once more, wanting to tear away the clothing between them but desperately holding back so he didn’t scare her away. His dick throbbed in his pants, eager to get moving.

_Not yet._ He told himself. _When she makes the move._

_***********_

Rey tried to hold onto each sensation, tried to file them away for later but she felt heady and disorientated. Ben surrounded her, his lips on hers, his hair tickling her face, his weight against her chest though he was holding himself up to spare her the full force of his muscular physique.

They kissed for what seemed like a long time, and impatient to move forward, Rey pulled away from him and he moved to lay to her side. She slowly lifted the hem of her dress and arched her back and pulled the dress all the way up over her head, gasping a little as the cold air hit her chest.

Why hadn’t she worn a bra? Now she felt exposed before him but she forced herself to keep her hands by her sides. This was for research and she couldn’t shy away if she wanted optimum results.

Ben’s eyes ran over her and she suppressed a shiver.

‘Even more beautiful than I imagined.’ He murmured as he placed one forearm down next to her head to steady himself and used the other to caress her cheek, then her neck, then her collar bone, then…

She pulled in a sharp breath when his hand connected with her chest. His large warm palm completely devoured her meagre breasts and she revelled under his possessive touch.

His mouth dipped down so his tongue could flick lightly at one of her nipples and her body jolted. He smiled up at her,

‘You like that huh?’ He said as his head lowered once more and she felt his tongue swirl around the delicate nub.

She arched up towards him and he wrapped an arm around her back holding her in place as he continued to suck and lick her into a quivering mess. Jesus she was already putty in his hands, and he hadn’t even….

As if he knew her thoughts he moved lower and ran a hand over her panties. She blushed when she saw the satisfied smile that spread across his lips. It couldn’t have escaped his notice that she was already soaking wet.

‘I think you might be ready for your next lesson.’ He said in a low voice.

Rey licked her lips and watched him with wide eyes as he peeled her underwear slowly down her legs and tossed it onto the floor behind him.

He lay down beside her again coaxing her legs open with one hand, the moment his long fingers came in contact with her molten folds, she let go of the breath she hadn’t realise her had been holding in.

Ben kissed her senseless as his fingers teased her into a state of intense desire. She gripped his shoulder and pushed down slightly hoping he would get the hint that she wanted him to drop lower, Ben instinctively slid his fingers down at her wordless command and gently pushed one long strong finger into her delicate entrance. That was it she realised, that was what she needed.

He hissed in a breath at the feel of her, soft and tight and contracted around his finger, his dick throbbed out a protest at being left out, but Ben was determined to make her feel good first, he told himself it was because he wanted his ego stroking and not because he wanted to ruin her for other men.

He lowered his head to place soft kisses at her throat, he could feel her pulse quicken under his tongue. He hastened his movements, careful to read her body language.

He knew when she was about to peak because her eyes sprang open and she fixed him with a look of raw desire. She exploded around him and he held her in his arms as she called out, gripping his skin with her fingers and then relaxing as she coasted back down.

‘Wow.’ She whispered looking up at him.

Ben smirked leaning down to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

‘I told you your ex was a fucking moron.’

‘You can say that again.’ Rey replied.

**********

A few moments later Rey still lay in Ben’s arms wondering when she should make a move to touch him. She wanted to, but she was worried that her inexperienced attempts wouldn’t be enough to make him feel how she had just felt, but that was the point of all this right? Ben was going to teach her what she needed to know to believable write about sex. That had to include hand jobs and also something she was pretty curious about...using her mouth.

She bit her lip and Ben tracked the movement.

‘Ben, can I? I want to touch you...but can you tell me if, if I’m doing it wrong?’

Ben swallowed in a funny way and nodded at her. Rey sat up and started to unbutton Ben’s shirt, then she unbuttoned his trousers and pulled down the zip. Her eyes nervously shifting back to his. He remained still, his eyes suddenly seeming darker to her.

Once Rey had helped him out of his outer layers, she hesitated at his underwear, so she ran her hand lightly over the length of him feeling him respond with a throb and a gasp.

Rey pressed her lips together and helped him out of the final shred of fabric that existed between them. His dick sprang free. Woah. _Big_. I mean she had swiped a few glances at his crotch, she knew it would be bigger than she was used to but still…. _woah_. She really knew how to pick em. No working her way up slowly through the ranks straight to the top….okay she could do this.

She stroked her hands over his length as his eyes fluttered closed.

‘How’s this?’ She asked.

‘G-good. It’s good.’ He forced out.

Rey smiled, gaining confidence from his reaction.

She leaned down towards the newly glistening smooth skin of his tip. Reached out with her tongue to gently taste the liquid that resided there. He watched her and swallowed hard.

‘I’ve never done this before.’ She said, wrapping her graceful fingers around his base.

‘Can I?’

Ben merely nodded jerkily in response, his mouth falling open slightly as he kept his eyes on hers.

She leaned down to take him in her mouth, careful not to graze the silken skin with her teeth. She started to move up and down, allowing her tongue to swirl around him as she took him in and out over and over.

Ben’s hands gripped the pillows at his head, his face flushed and his hips started to buck up slightly.

‘Rey….stop!’ He called out suddenly.

‘Was that… not good?’ She asked. Wondering if his sudden halt was due to her clumsy movements.

Like a caged animal suddenly set free, Ben pounced and settled her underneath him.

‘I need to be inside you now.’ He said, his dark intense eyes boring down into hers.

Rey nodded, her eyes wide with wonder.

Ben got up and grabbed a condom from his bedside table, putting it on with one fluid motion which had Rey wondering how many women had had the pleasure of watching that exact movement which formed a stab of jealousy in her chest.

_Don’t be so stupid! You have no claim over him!_ She told herself.

Ben returned to his position over her and kissed her gently, nuzzling at her nose, ‘Don’t worry. We’ll go as slowly as you need.’

Ben nudged her legs gently apart and settled between them, he wrapping his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Rey drew in a breath as his kisses trailed down over her chin, neck and chest.

He pushed gently forward between her legs as he kissed her, then drew back, then pushed forward a little more, then drew back. It was such delicious torture.

He moved his hands to cradle her head, putting his mouth to her ear,

‘Okay, get ready.’ He whispered before biting down gently on her earlobe. She gasped as he entered her. The tantalising nip of her earlobe tingling as she got used to the feeling of him stretching her. For a few moments he remained still within her, searching her eyes.

‘Okay?’ He asked.

Rey smiled and reached up to press her lips against his reassuringly, ‘Yes.’

He started to move within her slowly at first and then quicker as Rey started to respond more to his movements. She tilted back her head, held her thighs tightly against his, moaned and sighed the most delicate, lust inducing sounds that Ben had ever heard.

Her hands went to his back, nails digging into the soft flesh there.

‘Oh Ben.’ She breathed, it was his downfall. He came hard and crushed her to his chest with a fierce possessive need he hadn’t known he was capable of. The word ‘mine’ clung to his consciousness as he flared back down from the blissful peak.

He picked himself back up, removing his weight from Rey as she smiled up at him.

‘That was amazing. ‘When can we do this again?’ She asked as he hungry eyes ran over him.

Ben felt a surge of relief at her words. There would be a next time.

He smiled back, ‘I’ll clear my schedule....for you.’

**********


	3. Happily Ever After?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey realises that her feelings for Ben run deeper than just physical attraction, but a misunderstanding leads to upsetting consequences. Can our favourite couple get back on the same page? (Get it? Page? Because she is a writer? I'll show myself out.)

Day Two

**B: How are you today? X**

**R: Good, how are you? X**

**B: Good, I miss you. X**

**R: I miss you too. X**

**B: Shall I pop by for lunch? X**

**R: Absolutely. X**

 

Thirty minutes later Ben had Rey pinned against the wall in her apartment begging for mercy, her legs wrapped around his waist, both of them naked and panting hard.

‘Ben.’ She moaned as he tugged on her bottom lip. He held her easily and she found the feeling of being surrounded by him, both arousing and comforting. She clung to his broad shoulders as he thrust into her. She could feel her excitement start to build within her stomach, threatening to burst out at any moment.

‘Oh God Ben, I’m nearly there…..’ She whimpered, digging her nails into his skin.

He hissed in a sharp breath and devoured her with his lips once more.

Barely able to breath under his passionate attention, Rey came with a series of soft tremors that broke forth throughout her body and caused her to whisper gentle sighs against his mouth as he kissed her.

A few moments later Ben’s muscles tensed, and his movements became more urgent as his own climax rocked his core and he spent himself within her, murmuring sweet sentiments in her ear as he did so.

They looked at each other for a moment and Rey felt her heart squeeze in her chest.

_Uh oh._ She thought to herself as Ben slowly lowered her to the ground and kissed her forehead gently.

**********

Day Three

‘Rey!’ Rose put her hands on her hips as she banged on the door to the bar’s storage cupboard. ‘What are you doing in there? Get out here! I’m slammed!’

Suddenly the door swung open and Ben practically fell out of the door clearing his throat and adjusting his tie.

‘Miss Tico.’ He said bobbing his head by way of a greeting as he side-stepped her and made his way back to the bar. 

Rose watched him go with my mouth gapping wide then turned back as Rey popped her head out of the cupboard, her lip caught guiltily between her teeth. 

‘Erm, any chance you would believe we were just talking?’ She asked hopefully.

Rose’s mouth twitched into a smile, ‘Get out here and cover your tables, hussy.’

Rey laughed and returned to the main bar. She blew Ben a quick kiss as he left, trying to ignore the way her heart leapt as he gave her a wink in return.

**********

_To:[Reybeam75@gmail.com](mailto:Reybeam75@gmail.com)_

_From:[Jillybean65@yahoo.com](mailto:Jillybean65@yahoo.com)_

_Hi Rey,_

_I just finished going over your new chapter, oh my god girl! What happened? This chapter is excellent! I could feel every single caress as if it were happening to my own body! By the end I was panting so hard I had to call for my husband! Either you took my advice and you have got yourself a top of the range vibrator or you went out and found yourself one hell of a human equivalent! Whatever it is, keep it the fuck up! This story will win for sure. I’m already looking forward to your next chapter. Seriously I hope you are writing it right now….I need it!!!_

_Jyn_

_PS: Cassian says thank you for the greatly appreciated impromptu afternoon sex. ;-)_

**********

Day Four

Rey lay awake next to Ben as he slept. She smiled at him and resisted the urge to reach out and stroke her finger down the ridge of his nose and over his full flushed lips. She sighed gently. 

‘Ben Solo, I am seriously into you.’ 

Ben surprised her by replying, ‘That’s good to hear, but why aren’t you asleep? Are you really ready for round two already?’ He said with his eyes still closed.

Rey giggled, ‘A girl has got to make sure her research is… thorough.’

Rey yelped as Ben suddenly captured her around the waist and hauled her on top of him.

‘Your dedication is admirable.’ He said as he kissed her softly.

When he released her lips and her senses, Rey responded without thinking. 

‘I gotta make the most of you, I don’t know how long I have you for. 

_Stupid Rey, very stupid._ She berated herself. 

For a moment Ben looked at if he wanted to respond but instead he rolled them over so that he was on top of her, stroking a stray curl behind her ear and letting his fingers continue down her cheek. 

‘Well then, lets make sure we make the most of the time we have.’ He said as he pressed his lips hard against hers. Rey felt a cold uneasy feeling in her chest at the thought of letting Ben go, but she pushed it away, not wanting to waste a second of the time they had left. She gave herself over to the feeling of his body against hers, and soon her anxious thoughts were concealed by her heady need for the idyllic pleasure only he could give her.

**********

Day Five

Rey wiped the table tops in Maz’s bar with a dreamy expression.

Rose smirked at her, ‘I know who you’re thinking about!’ She said.

Rey blushed. It had been exactly five days since the first time she and Ben had had sex and now she was five times not a virgin. In fact, she had practically been living with Ben, just dropping home a few times to pick up some clothes.

She had almost finished writing her fic and Ben had even offered to proof read it for her before she sent it off for consideration.

Rey smiled and realised it wasn’t just the sex that had her grinning from ear to ear, Ben cooked for her, from scratch, and he had already started recording her shows on his TiVo, they did the crossword puzzle together, and….hang on….this wasn’t just a casual fling, this had the makings of a real relationship didn’t it? 

Rey stopped what she was doing and considered the realisation. They spent all of their time together, they held hands in public, Ben had even briefly mentioned that they go away together. Yes. This was a relationship without the relationship label. Did she want to be in a relationship with Ben? She was delighted to find that the answer to that question was yes. Did he want to be with her? He had been sending her all the right signals. Maybe he was just waiting for her to make the move?

Suddenly she felt an overwhelming urge to see Ben, to tell him that she wanted to make the arrangement between them permanent, that she wanted to call him her boyfriend not her booty call, and maybe in the future call him something infinitely dearer. She had his work address so she hatched a plan to turn up and ask him to join her for lunch. He would surely be thrilled to see her. Wouldn’t he? She shook her worries away and focused on her goal.

‘Rose I have to go.’ She announced.

Rose took one look at Rey’s face and smiled a knowing smile, ‘Go on. I’ll cover for you.’

‘You’re the best!’ Rey said as she skipped off to collect her coat and bag.

‘I know.’ Rose said with a sigh. 

*********

Rey grinned as the lift brought her to Ben’s floor. She smiled down at the basket in her hand. She had had the brilliant idea to turn up with a picnic at the last moment, thinking it would help to show Ben how much she cared about him. A heartfelt personal touch. She wasn’t much of a cook but anyone could put together a picnic, couldn’t they? Anyway, she was sure Ben would appreciate the effort she had went to.

She located the office that the receptionist had told her belonged to Ben and stopped at the door when she heard two voices inside talking.

‘This girl has to be something special thought, I’ve never seen you like this.’ She heard a male voice say.

Rey smiled from ear to ear.

‘Like what?’ She heard Ben ask.

_God_ , even just hearing his low, deep tone was enough to make her skin tingle.

‘Like your thinking about marriage, babies and happy ever afters.’ The voice replied.

Rey held her breath. Hope bloomed deep within her chest.

‘Ha!’ Ben scoffed, ‘No, I’m not. She’s just a distraction. She helps me relax.’

‘Come off it.’

‘I mean it, she’s just temporary until I got bored. Then I’ll kick her to the curb like all the rest.’

Rey’s stomach turned and she pulled in a jagged breath. She walked away without knocking feeling an uncomfortable numbness spreading out throughout her body. She was hurt badly by his words, but did she had a right to feel hurt? Wasn’t it her who had said that she wouldn’t fall in love with him? Was that what this feeling was? love? Yes, it was love, least for her. Not for him though, and that knowledge wounded her like a knife to the heart.

Tears dropped down her cheeks but by the time the lift brought her back to the ground floor her heart had hardened and she was left with nothing but rage. Angrier than she had ever been in her life, she stomped across the hard-tiled floor in the lobby.

‘You think I’m just a distraction, do you? Well don’t worry, I won’t be taking up anymore of your precious time Ben bloody Solo.’ She said out loud as she stomped, causing the receptionist to give her an odd look as she passed.  

**********

Ben ran a hand through his hair, it was difficult to lie to Poe about Rey when every part of him rejoiced at the sound of her very name, but he didn’t want the biggest gossip in the office to sully what they had. Sure their start hadn’t been the most romantic story ever written, but now it was more than that. Rey was his forever and he wanted her to be the first one to know that.

Suddenly desiring to hear from her, he took out his phone and fired off a text.

**B: Hey you, what you doing? xx**

A reply came through right away.

**R: Just getting ready for my date. xx**

_Wait...what?_ Were they going out that night?

**B: Did we have plans to go out tonight? xx**

**R: No we don’t have plans. I have plans, with someone else. xx**

Ben took a deep breath, anger swirled inside him like a tornado.

**B: What are you talking about?**

**R: Well you didn’t think we were going to go on like this forever did you? I think I have what I need now anyway.**

**B: What?**

**R: I have what I need from you, so I’m letting you go.**

**‘** Ben?’ Poe’s voice sounded distant, ‘Ben?’

Ben looked up at Poe’s concerned expression.

‘Are you okay? You look paler than usual.’

‘I….’ Ben didn’t know what to say. For the first time in his life, he was lost for words. He returned to his phone.

**B: Rey lets talk about this, let me come over.**

**R: There’s nothing to talk about, its over. Thank you for everything, it was fun… I really should finish getting ready now.**

**B: Rey?**

The last text showed as undelivered and a cold feeling travelled down Ben’s spine. The thought of Rey with another man made him feel….. murderous.

‘Poe….’

‘Just go man.’ Poe said.

Ben nodded as got up to leave. He had to talk to Rey immediately and straighten out whatever this misunderstanding was. He hurried out of the building, hailing a cab and giving her address to the driver.

Once the car was in motion he relaxed somewhat. They just needed to see each other, then everything would be okay.  He tapped his fingers nervously on the seat next to him and willed the car to go faster.

**********

Ben knocked on Rey’s door,

‘Rey? Its Ben. Let me in.’

‘No! Go away!’ She shouted back.

Ben huffed out a breath,

‘This is ridiculous! Let me in! We need to talk about this!

‘No!’ She shouted back petulantly.

Ben fished through his pockets for the key Rey had provided his with and unlocked the door, stepped swiftly into the small apartment causing her to jump.

‘You have no right coming in here!’ She shouted, ‘Leave!’

‘Not until you hear my out!’

‘I don’t want to hear anything from you ever again! This whole idea was idiotic from the start!’

‘I agree, your premise was crazy but don’t you think that….’

‘I think that I needed a guinea pig and I think you fulfilled your role admirably, but now its over and I’m ready to move on, so if you don’t mind….’ Rey gestured towards the door.

Ben felt his anger start to rise, ‘So what? You think you can just call me up whenever you want to do some ‘research’ and then throw me out when you’re done with me? Is that all I am to you? Just a piece of meat?’ He shouted.

She came towards him poking a finger into his chest, ‘And what am I to you? A fuck buddy? A time filler? A _fucking_ hobby?! I heard you describe me as such! So tell me Ben? Aren’t we both just using each other?’

She must have heard him, he realised, she must have heard him in the office talking with Poe. She must have come to surprise him and instead she heard those horrible things he had said about her, and almost instantly the anger he had felt seeped away. Everything she was saying, was because of his actions. She was hurt because she cared about him and now she was under the impression that he didn’t care for her. This was all his fault.

They stared at each other for a moment. The air heavy around them.

Ben ran a hand through his hair and tried to find the right words to say,

‘Rey I…..’ 

Rey’s eyes softened and she took a step towards him.

‘Tell me Ben.’ She said gently. ‘Tell me what I mean to you, _Please_.’

That was his opening, she was giving him a chance, a chance he didn’t deserve, and the words were on the tip of his tongue, all he had to do was tell her, tell her how much he loved her, but then Ben thought about his parents, and about their train wreck of a marriage, he thought about his past, about all the mistakes he had made growing up as a troubled teen, and he reasoned with himself that Rey could do better, that it was better this way. Better to let her go.

‘Nothing. You’re nothing to me.’ He said and he turned around and left, placing her door key on her desk as he did so.

**********

One month later….

Rey stopped typing and stretched her arms over her head as she yawned. Her fan fiction piece had not won the contest but it had been giving an honourable mention and after that she had been inundated with requests for bespoke pieces. Rey had been glad of the distraction, mending a broken heart took a lot of time and writing was proving to be a soothing activity.

Every time her thoughts wandered back to Ben, she just picked up her laptop and started typing. She had to get over him. Those things he had said about her…. They still hurt like fresh wounds, but what was worse was that part of her still hoped he would come back, tell her it was all a big mistake and sweep her off her feet. She wondered if a part of her would always be waiting for him.

‘Ha!’ She said out loud, ‘You’ve been writing too many fan fictions stories, Rey. Get real.’

She returned to her laptop, closing down her most recent story and moving to her account on fictionforall.com. She checked her most recent comments and likes, laughing at some of them and feeling the warmth that always flooded into her heart when her readers showed how much they appreciated her work. Then a message from Jyn popped up and she clicked into it:

 

_Rey!!!!!_

_Have you seen this new story that’s been posted? The discord is blowing up about it! Seems like one of our writers has a secret admirer! He’s written a letter for her and posted it to the site! It’s….well it’s beautiful…You have to help me figure out who it is! Maybe its Jaina? She is so mysterious….or Qi’ra? She has mentioned ‘the one who got away’ once or twice…. Anyway, go and check it out, he writes under: OneSoloHeart._

_Jyn xx_

Rey’s heart jumped in her chest as she read the last words. It couldn’t be…..could it _?_

She returned to the site and typed in the username. The profile came up and there was one piece of work attributed to the writer. Rey took a deep breath as she clicked on the link. The piece was entitled: _‘My one and only.’_

_I’m not much of a writer, but there is a girl who has cut me out of my life, and rightly so, but I’ve found selfishly, that I can’t live without her, so if she happens to see this message then maybe she will give me one last chance even though I don’t deserve it._

_Once upon a time there was a foolish man. This man thought that money mattered and the past would always repeat itself. This man walked through a world of stoic grey, until he met a girl who brought sunshine into his life._

_Even from the first day they met, he knew he was in love with her, but he didn’t know what he had to offer this goddess who had suddenly consumed his every thought. Then she threw him a lifeline, there was something he could offer her, something she needed from him, and he jumped at the chance to be a part of her world, even if it was only for a short time and for a while, things were perfect and he came to wonder how he had ever existed without her._

_But the man made a grave mistake. He hurt his angel. He told a lie to protect his private life but it inadvertently broke his darling girl’s heart. The man was distraught and ran to beg for her forgiveness, but instead ended up giving in to his own pathetic fears of inadequacy and pushed her away forever._

_Everyday since then the man had wanted to take back those words. Wanted to take her in his arms and tell her how much she means to him, how she brightens up his world, how her smile can change his mood in an instant, to tell her how wrong his words had been…. For you are not nothing to me, Rey. You are everything. You are my whole world and then some, and I love you with my whole heart._

_Can you forgive me…..please?_

Rey pulled in a shaky breath and put a hand over her heart as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Another message popped up from Jyn:

_Did you read it yet? I’m sorry for lying to you Rey but I’m a sucker for a romantic tale. He tracked me down and asked me to help. I hope you aren’t too mad at me? :-(_

Rey laughed through her tears at the little sad face at the end of Jyn’s message. She typed a reply: 

_I’m not mad. Thank You._

Jyn replied instantly:

_Go get him sweetie. Xxx_

Rey laughed again as she stood up and grabbed her jacket and her keys. She made for the door and as she opened it she pulled in a sharp breath at the sight of Ben standing in her doorway with his hand poised in the air, ready to knock. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was a mess of slick curls.

‘Rey….’ He said, his words pleading.

Rey smiled and took his hands in hers gently guiding him into the apartment and closing the door behind them. Once they were inside she opened her arms and Ben came towards her, enveloping her in a tight embrace.

‘You saw my letter.’ He said, ‘I was sceptical, but Jyn told me it was a good idea.’

‘She’s a smart girl.’ Rey said as she snuggled her head into Ben’s warm chest.

‘Rey, I’ve held you in my arms so many times, and I want to hold you for a thousand more because I love you, I love you more than anything. You are my everything Rey.’

Rey sobbed, ‘Do you mean that?’

‘I do. I was stupid and foolish. I thought you were better off without me and that might still be true, but I’ve found that I can’t live without you, so I want to try. I want to try to make you happy. If you will let me. Please.’

‘How do I know you mean that? How can I trust you now?’

Ben’s eyes shone, ‘Because I’m not asking you to sleep with me Rey, I’m not asking you to go out with me, be my girlfriend, or even move in with me. I’m asking you to marry me. I’m asking you to be my wife. Can you trust that?’ It’s taken me a long time to realise that I’m not destined to repeat the same mistakes my parents made, that I am not the destructive little boy I once was, I know that because I know with you, I will be a better man. I know you won’t accept anything less.’

‘What if….’

‘There are a thousand ‘what if’s’ Rey, can I promise you a happy ending? No, no-one can make that promise. But what I can offer you is my love and there is only one question I want you to consider right now.’ He took her hand.

Rey looked down at his thumb running back and forth over the back of her hand as she spoke,

‘This all started because I had a crazy idea to improve my writing, that was all I wanted. I never expected all this. I never expected you.’ She said looking up into his eyes.

Deflated, Ben let go of her hand and looked at the ground, Rey reached for his hand again and his eyes met hers once more.

‘I embarked on this journey to learn about sex but you taught me so much more. You taught me that sex can be mind-blowing, but sex with the person you love? Can make you feel like you can touch the stars.’

Ben’s eyes lit up, ‘Does this mean?’

‘This means that even though you’re an idiot Ben Solo, I love you. So, my answer is yes. I will marry you. Heaven help me.’

Ben grinned and scooped her up in his arms, twirling her around until she squealed to be released. He did so, letting her slide slowly down his body until her feet touched the ground. He wrapped his hands around her waist and put his forehead against hers.

‘Thank you.’ He said, his voice barely a whisper.

Rey pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

‘Just don’t fuck this up again.’

‘I won’t.’ He said pulling her in for another kiss, ‘You know, there’s another lesson I can teach you now.’ He murmured against her lips.

‘Oh yes?’ She said.

‘That make up sex is fucking awesome.’

Rey laughed as Ben swept her off her feet and carried her towards the bed.

**********

One years later…..

‘More.’ Rey breathed as she arched off the bed, her eyes fluttering closed as she licked her lips, gripping her fingers tightly in her husband’s hair as his tongue moved between her thighs pushing her closer to what she suspected would be a blissful climax.

‘Insatiable, aren’t you?’ He said looking up at her.

‘Only when it comes to you.’ She replied breathlessly.

Ben ducked down once more and Rey called out as she came, her body jolting as waves of pleasure flowed throughout her.

Ben moved up the bed to lie beside her, kissing her nose and looking down at her with an expression of pride and lust.

‘That was amazing, as always.’ Rey said.

Ben looked smug, ‘I aim to please.’ Then he narrowed his eyes, ‘How much of this is going in your new story? 

‘I haven’t decided yet….I’ll let you read it first!’ She added quickly as she saw his face turn dark, ‘Honestly you’re such a prude sometimes considering you jumped at the chance to bed me for this very reason! 

Ben snorted, ‘Bed you? The middle ages called, they want their lingo back. 

‘Funny.’ Rey replied, ‘but they definitely didn’t have phones in the middle ages so your quip is factually incorrect.’

‘Remind me why I married you again?’

‘Because I’m your everything, darling.’ Rey replied smiling sweetly and batting her eyelashes.

‘Oh yes, I remember now.’ He said looking down at her with warm, open eyes before kissing her lightly.

‘Can I put that middle ages joke in my next chapter?’ Rey asked.

Ben groaned and tickled her until she cried with laughter.

**********

Epilogue

Five Years later…..

Ben and Rey lay tangled together in bed.

‘Are you sure we are ready for baby number three?’ Ben asked.

‘Of course, we can handle anything. Do you remember that first night we were together?’ Rey asked.

‘As if I could ever forget.’  

‘You thought you were so smooth!’ Rey said with a smirk.

‘I was smooth!’ Ben said indignantly.

‘Whatever you say darling.’ Rey said.

‘Well you must have seen something you liked, wife.’ He retorted, lifting his eyebrow at her.

‘I liked everything I saw, husband.’ She replied.

Rey looked at Ben, he leaned in to kiss her but just before their lips touched, two small invaders ran into the room and launched themselves onto the bed.

‘Mommy! Daddy!’ They shouted in unison.

‘Oof!’ Ben called out as one of the tiny terrorists connected with his ribs.

Rey laughed as she pulled her little girl into her arms and kissed her forehead.

‘Did you have sweet dreams Rosie?’ She asked.

‘I dreamt that Santa was my best friend but he wouldn’t give me any presents so I made him live in a cupboard.’ The little girl replied with a frown.

‘Okay…..’ The mind of a four-year-old was a very dangerous place….

‘What about you PJ?’ Ben asked his son.

‘I dreamt that you and mommy let me eat ice cream for breakfast!’ He said with a hopeful smile.

Ben laughed, ‘Nice try son.’ He said tousling the little boy’s black hair. PJ scrunched up his face and tried to flatten his hair back into place.

‘Come on, let’s get you two fed.’ He said as PJ scrambled up onto his dads back and starting making horse noises.

Rosie climbed down off the bed and dusted off her nightgown. Her little brown curls bobbed as she ran to take her father's hand.

‘I’ll be down in a minute.’ Rey called as she watched them leave the room.

She picked up her phone and checked her Emails.

She had a message from her publisher:

 

**Rey,**

**I love the new outline! Finding a man to have sex with to help her write her smutty fanfiction? It’s hilarious! And the way you write it…. I swear it’s almost as if you went through this yourself, it’s so believable! I don’t know where you get your ideas from! I’m looking forward to more!**

**Kind Regards,**

**Amilyn Holdo**

**Holdo Publishing Inc.**

 

Rey smiled.

‘If only you knew.’ She said out loud as she put on her dressing gown and followed the sound of her children’s giggles and the mouth-watering smell of sizzling bacon to the kitchen.

‘If only you knew.’

**********

And they lived happily ever after, because this is _my_   fan fiction and I wouldn’t accept anything less. :-)


End file.
